legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P12/Transcript
(Rayla and X are seen in the nest together) X: Hm... Rayla: Something up honey? X: Nothing. The heroes have been gone for awhile is all. Rayla: I'm sure they're fine X. X: What is they're not? Rayla: They are. Trust me. X:.... (A knock is then heard) X: Hm? Raynell: *Voice* Mom dad, I'm home! Rayla: *Gasp* Raynell! X: Oh thank goodness! (X and Rayla rush to the door and open. Raynell rushes in and hugs them both) Raynell: MOM! DAD! X: Raynell! Rayla: Hey sweetie! Raynell: I have great news! X: You do? Rayla: What is it? (Raynell looks at the two smiling) Raynell: I have powers! Rayla: Oh you do? Raynell: Yeah! X; Wow! That's great to hear honey! Rayla: Sure is! Raynell: And I got them from you mom! Rayla: Oh rally? Did you get my sonic scream? Raynell: No the other one! Rayla:.... Oh.. X:..... Raynell: What? Is that bad? Rayla: N-No sweetie, its just.... I don't really like to use that power. Raynell: Why not? Rayla: … I... did bad things with it... Raynell: Bad things? Rayla:..... Raynell: So, you don't like it then? Rayla: Oh no no, it's not like that sweetie. Raynell: But... I don't understand. Rayla: Raynell I don't fully understand the power of these eyes myself or how I got them. But I am proud of you that you have a power now. Raynell: You are? Rayla: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Raynell: Aww mommy! *Hugs Rayla* Rayla: *Pats Raynell's head* Aww. X: I'm proud of you too sweetie. Raynell: Thanks daddy! X: *Smiles* (The two hug more before it cuts to Kyle snuggling up to Emily) Kyle:.... Emily: You okay Kyle? Kyle: Still cold. Emily: Aww. *Hugs Kyle* Don't worry I'll keep you warm. Kyle: Thanks. Erin: Awww! Kyle: *Blushes*...S-Shut up, you got your boyfriend snuggling you too Erin. Erin: So? Kyle:.... You really have no shame. Erin: Maybe! (Jack is seen hugging onto Erin) Jack: D-Don't make fun of him Erin. Erin: Oh I'm not Jackie. Jack: *Moans*... Erin: You okay? Jack: I think I'm getting a cold... Erin: Oh baby... Don't worry. If you are getting sick, I'll take care of you. Jack: T-Thanks... (Jack coughs) Jack: Oh crap, I was right... Erin: Aww... Okay come on, let's get you to bed. (Jack slowly gets up as Erin helps guide him) Erin: Come on. Jack: *Moans* Okay.... Erin: I got you, don't worry. Emily: Isn't that sweet Kyle? Kyle: You don't do that for me... Emily: Well you're not sick are you? Kyle: Not yet, but I might later... Emily: Then I'll be ready. Kyle: Thanks. (Emily smiles before it cuts to Jack lying on his bed) Jack:..... Erin: Comfortable? Jack: I guess... Erin: Good. Cause I want you to stay comfortable. As of right now: I am your nurse. Jack: Heh... At least its a sexy nurse. Erin: Oh you. Jack: *Smiles* (Jack then coughs again) Jack: Dammit... Erin: Right. I should get you some cough medicine for that. And then I think I'll make you a nice hot bowl of chicken soup. Jack: Okay... (Jack coughs) Jack: Go crazy... Erin: Be right back! (Erin leaves the room to go get the stuff she needs. She passes Yang's room to see Ruby in bed) Erin: Huh. Ruby to huh? Yang: Yep. Ruby: *Coughs* Hey Erin... Erin: Hey. Ruby: Guess helping Winter came at a cost huh...? Erin: Seems like it. But it's better than being a frozen statue forever. Yang: True that. But hey, nothing we can't handle. It isn't the first time I've taken care of Ruby while she's sick. Erin: Heh. At least she'll be a good patient. Wonder how Okuyasu is doing? (Okuyasu then walks up) Okuyasu: Someone said my name? Erin: Hm? Oh yeah. Okuyasu: What's up? Erin: You feeling okay? Okuyasu: Yeah I'm fine Erin. Why, are the others sick too? Erin: What do you mean? Okuyasu: Well that Charlie guy was getting sick as well. Yang: Charlie too? Okuyasu: Yep. Erin: Oh man. Well, why aren't you sick? Okuyasu: Not sure to be honest. Not like I know much about that stuff. Erin: Hmm, weird. Okuyasu: Yeah I know right? Erin: Well, I gotta go get Jack his stuff so I can help him get better. Yang: Alright. Ruby: *Coughs* Have fun... (Erin nods before she walks off. She then heads down to the basement where she finds Ian) Erin: Hey Ian. Ian: Let me guess, you need meds? Erin: Just some cough meds. Something to help Jack's coughing fit. Ian: Thought as much. Here you go. (Ian tosses some meds over to Erin) Erin: Thanks. Ian: Don't mention it. Erin: Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what's going on do you? Ian: I do. It's just a few cold cases, nothing I haven't dealt with before. Erin: Because of the cold right? Ian: Most definitely. Erin: I see. Well, thanks! Ian: No prob. (Erin heads back upstairs and heads to Jack's room) Erin: I'm back sweetie. Jack: Finally... Erin: Yep! And I- ???: Hey Erin! (Erin looks to find Craig next to Jack's bed) Erin: Craig?? Craig: Sup! Jack: Yeah, he came in and said he wanted to help... Erin: Really? Craig: Can I? Erin: Yeah sure! You can help out Craig. Craig: All right! Don't worry Jack, I'll make you better in no time! Jack: Thanks Craig... Craig: *Smiles* No problem bro! (Erin smiles at this) Erin: Well Craig, you wanna help me make his soup once I give him the meds? Craig: Yes! Erin: Okay then. Here you go Jack! (Erin tosses the meds to Jack) Erin: You've got a drink right? Jack: I got water... Erin: Good! Now take those and we'll be back with the soup! Jack: Okay..... Erin: Come on Craig. Craig: Alright! (The two leave the room where they find Charlie leaving his room) Charlie: *Stretches* Ahh, that's better. Craig: Charlie? Charlie: Oh hey guys! Erin: What're you doing? Craig: Aren't you supposed to be resting? Charlie: Oh, I just got done purging the bacteria from my system! Erin: Huh?? Charlie: Yeah, you might also wanna ask someone to clean it up. (The three look in Charlie's room to find a pile of green oozing slime on the floor) Charlie: It's a lot. Erin: Oh god. Craig: *Covers nose* Gah the smell! Charlie: Yeah, sorry. Erin: It's okay Charlie. We'll get someone to clean it up. Charlie: Okay. (Erin and Craig go and walk away before they pass by Alex and Jessica) Erin: Alex, Charlie purged on the floor. Go clean it. Alex: Huh?? Erin: You heard me bro. Alex: What?! No! Erin: Yes! Alex: You clean it up! Erin: I'm not touching that nasty ass goo! Alex: And neither am I! Erin: Well one of us has to do it! Alex: You do it! Erin: I- Jessica: Guys guys, chill. I'll do it. Alex: Jess you- Jessica: It's fine Alex. I can handle it. Alex: Well, alright. (Jessica nods and goes to clean the slime) Erin: Huh. Alex: Didn't think that would happen. Erin: Me neither. Craig: Well come on Erin, we gotta get Jack's soup! Erin: Right! Let's go make Jack the best soup he's ever had! Craig: WHOO!! (The two run off to the kitchen) Alex:....Huh? (The scene then cuts to later on as Craig and Erin are seen finishing Jack's soup. Craig is seen with a sal dispenser) Craig: Aaaaaand... (Craig adds a tiny pinch of salt) Craig: Perfect! Erin: Good thing Sammy left that recipe book. Craig: Yeah or maybe we would've royally messed this up. Erin: Nah I'm sure we wouldn't have messed up THAT bad. Craig: It wouldn't be Sammy level is what I mean. Erin: True, but let's just get this to Jack. Craig: Right. (Erin takes the soup before they both head back to Jack's room) Erin: Jaaaaack. Jack: *Sniff* I smell it. Craig: Good right? Jack: As far as I can tell. Craig: Give it a try! I helped with it! Jack: Oh boy... All right let me have it. (Erin hands Jack the soup) Jack: This better not be laced with something. Erin: It's not. Jack: Okay... (Jack takes a sip of the soup) Jack:..... Craig: So? Erin: How is it? Jack:....It's heaven. Craig: So we did good? Jack: Yes...! Craig: YAY!! Erin: All right! (Erin and Craig high-five) Jack: I think I'm starting to slowly get better. Craig; Awesome bro! Erin: *Smiles*....Say Craig. Craig: Yeah? Erin: You mind leaving us alone for a bit? Craig: Huh? Why? I thought we were taking care of Jack together. Erin: Just for a second okay? Besides, he's gonna need a drink right? Jack: I am out of water. Craig: Oh good idea! Hold on, I'll go get something! (Craig leaves the room to get Jack a drink) Jack: *Smiles* Nice to see him like this. Erin: Sure is. He's definitely the more positive among us. Jack: How is he not? His whole thing is making people laugh. Erin: Yeah. Its no wonder him and Charlie became partners in crime. Jack: Definitely. (Erin smirks before Craig enters the room with a cup of soda) Craig: I'm back! And I brought Jack some soda! Erin: Great work Craig! Jack: Alright! Soda! (Jack coughs as Craig hands him his drink) Craig: There you go bro! Jack: Thanks... (Jack takes a sip of the soda) Craig: *Smiles* Jack: That's refreshing. Erin: Well someone's starting to feel better. Jack: Yeah but I still feel like crap... Erin: Well your caretakers are here. Craig: Yep! Jack: Thanks guys... Erin: Don't mention it sweetie. (Jack smiles at the two) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts